


Distraction

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [23]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Liara is Shepard's break from the war





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Yourself: A Month Of Fanfiction 2017
> 
> Saturday 8/19's Prompt: Domestic Bliss

“You’re too good to me, Shepard.”

“Impossible,” Sarah replied around a mouthful of eggs.

Liara lifted her fork, indicating the meal in front of her. “Breakfast? Clean clothes upstairs? All our correspondence with the House addressed and responded to? I’m better taken care of here on the Citadel than I am when we’re at home.” Her tone changed to match her seriousness. “You have a war to coordinate, Shepard. As much as I appreciate all this, I don’t want to be a distraction.”

Shepard looked up from her meal, gave her that sad little smile that always made Liara want to give her a hug. “I need the distraction. I need it as much as I need your data, Garrus’ gun or Hackett’s support. I need to keep my hands busy. I need to do something other than just grind through one battle after another.”

She took a drink of her coffee. “And if that benefits you in some small way, that’s good for both of us.”

“What you should be doing is relaxing, Shepard. Getting rest, enjoying your down time.”

“You don’t think that I enjoy watching you try to eat a cupcake?” Shepard teased.

“You didn’t warn me that it was going to fall apart,” accused Liara.

“What’s the fun in that?”

“I had frosting all over me!”

“All part of my diabolical plan,” Sarah confirmed. “Didn’t I help get it off?”

“Well, of course you…” Liara stopped, eyes wide. “You did that on purpose?”

“Not exactly,” Shepard demurred, “But I can improvise when an opportunity presents itself.”

With that Liara placed her fork on her plate, and put her napkin to her mouth before grabbing her bondmate by the wrist and leading her towards the stairs.

“Wait!” Shepard was barely able to put her coffee cup down without spilling it. “What are you doing?”

“Improvising.”

“What about the dishes?”

“They can wait. You have other household duties to attend to.”


End file.
